Desire
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When Cal stays the night at Foster's place, she can't sleep with him down the hall, what's worse is that she can hear footsteps outside her bedroom door. TOTAL romance! One-shot


**A/N: I totally have a girl crush on Kelli Williams. Isn't she fabulous? She replied to my comment on Instagram, which I am still reeling from a few days later. I can't wait to watch her new show Detective McLean: ties that bind. (If you haven't seen it, look it up) I am in Oz and they don't show it here so I have to wait for my amazing friend TL22 (who totally deserves a mention) to send it my way.**

 **This story came to me when I was writing my own novel and I envisioned Kelli and Tim as the characters, so I thought, 'this would be great as a lie to me FF'. So part of it came from that and the other part, I had to obviously connect with the show, so... here it is. Hope you like it.**

Cal was in the bedroom down the hall.

Foster turned over and sighed heavily. How could she sleep when he was down the hall? Maybe she shouldn't have let him stay after all. It certainly wasn't good for her state of mind. It was different having him in her home, than when she was with him at work. At work she kept busy, and she had to be professional, there was no room for error. But here, in her home, the rules changed. Why did the rules have to change? Why couldn't she slip into her work mind?

She rolled over again and flicked her hair out of her face, staring at the clock on her night stand.

1:09.

She heard footsteps, immediately increasing her heart rate. Was he still awake? The footsteps stopped outside her bedroom door.

"Cal?" she whispered in the dark.

"I couldn't sleep, love." His thick British accent pierced the silence of the house.

"Me neither," she said, stating the obvious. She sat up and flicked on the lamp beside her bed.

Cal stepped into the room.

They stood there for a moment and then he grinned at her.

"What?" she asked nervously, watching the way his eyes moved over her, progressively.

"Nice pyjamas."

Foster looked down at the silk nightgown she had on and laughed. "I wasn't expecting company."

"It looks... nice."

She felt the heat creep into her face. "I'll gladly give it to you to try on if you like," she teased.

Cal shifted on his feet. "I mean it's a good look for you."

"Well, thanks. You wanna cup of tea?"

"Yeah."

Foster was happy to have something to do to fill the silence. She climbed out bed, the silk gown sitting just below her thigh. She ignored the look he gave her, secretly enjoying the way he looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. There had always been chemistry between them but being able to play with it, was a different story all together.

In the kitchen she flicked the switch on the kettle.

"I shouldn't have come here," Cal said.

Foster felt an ache in her chest. "You shouldn't have?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the job, standing on her tippy toes and reaching for the mugs in the high cupboard.

"I can't sleep with you down the hall."

"Oh?" her heart began hammering against the wall of her chest. She didn't dare turn around, as she willed her hands to grasp the handle of the mug, but it was just out of reach.

His hand appeared and seized the two mugs, bringing them down on the kitchen bench. Foster's heart was pondering so loud that it echoed in her ears. Gently, he touched her shoulders, turning her around so that they were face to face.

"I think that's a bit of a problem, don't you?"

"Yeah. I- yeah." Was she mumbling?

"Maybe we should do something about it, eh?"

"I don't... what do you... I-" she cleared her throat. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, love. Yes you do."

"Am I supposed to know what you want?"

"I want you."

Foster couldn't breathe.

In one violent sweep, he reached for her and pulled his mouth down on hers, their lips colliding. He tasted like breath mints. Foster felt a wave of passion ignite deep within her, touching every surface of her skin like fire. So this is what it felt like to kiss him. Unable to control her own desire, she grabbed at the material of his shirt and pulled herself closer, itching to have herself wrapped around him. He made a grunting sound. Before her head could catch up with her body, his lips were gone.

She opened her eyes, gazing into his.

"Should I stop?" he asked, touching her face with the tip of his index finger. She involuntarily closed her eyes again feeling the warmth reach places she didn't know it could.

"Do and I'll have to kill you," she replied matter-of-factly.

Cal smiled and drew her lips to his, pressing himself against her until she could feel every outline of his body stirring with desire.

Foster allowed his kisses to wash away any doubt she had about what would happen come tomorrow. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now, she didn't want to think about anything except this moment, with Cal.

Suddenly Cal's hands gripped her wrist, pinning them against the wall above her head. She didn't know how her feet had moved from near the kitchen bench to the wall, where she stood now. His lips teased her cheek, inching closer to her mouth, until the suspense was killing her. Foster arched her back as he trailed kisses down her throat and across her collarbone.

She moaned, struggling to move her arms. When she knew that his strength was no match for her, she hooked her legs around him feeling like that was the only way to get closer. Cal's body responded the way she wanted it to and she heard him grunt, releasing her hands and pulling at her waist. Her hands instantly found his shirt and began to pull it over his head. She had waited a long time for this and she had no intention of wasting any more time pretending that her feelings for him weren't driving her crazy.

Foster leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm not wearing anything under this..."

His hand immediately slid up her leg and over her thigh.

Foster felt all her emotions at once. There was no going back now, and she couldn't even if she tried.

When she opened her eyes she was in her bedroom, alone, in the dark.

 _A dream. But it had felt so real. Her body was... Oh God._

Foster groaned in frustration. Surely there were other ways for the universe to torture her.

She heard footsteps, immediately putting her on edge. Was it Cal? The footsteps stopped outside her bedroom door.

"Cal?" she whispered in the dark.

"I couldn't sleep, love."

"Me neither," she said, feeling a sense of de'ja vu. She sat up and flicked on the light.

"Nice pyjamas."

 _Bring it on_ , she thought. How it start... with a cup of tea?

 **I didn't know whether I should leave it as a dream or a reality... so I did it this way, so you get to pick whether it DOES happen or if Foster is too much of a chicken to follow her desires. I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
